


Sanctuary

by littletrinkets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrinkets/pseuds/littletrinkets
Summary: Labeled as thieves and criminals at birth, the Burnish are persecuted, deemed a race of pagans serving a destructive god. Galo, a small town hero, is brought into the city to maintain the oppressive peace, and falls in love with the face of the revolution instead.(a Hunchback of Notre Dame au)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> There I was, minding my own business, when a mental image of Lio as Esmeralda rudely interrupted me and swept me off my feet. How could I not write it.
> 
> This is really rough btw and was meant to be a drabble (WAS, except that god decided to laugh in my face). More than anything, I just wanted to get it out of my system so please don't judge the shakiness of the overall writing :(

The city is unforgiving to a country boy like Galo.

Out there, in the countryside, Galo is regaled as a hero, the man who had bested even the most cunning of criminals. Although the city rarely looks outside its own walls, whispers of his heroism slipped through its cracks and into Judge Foresight's ears. Also slithering along its walls was a current of tension - persistently nipping at the judge's soles, growing larger and larger in his eyes with each Burnish he sees wandering the streets. It was a foreshadowing of disaster - one that would transform their buildings into ruins - and the proud city needed as many heroes as it could get.

Henceforth, the summons of hundreds of men - and among those brave souls, one stumbles through the iron gates.

"Excuse me?" Galo's voice is usually loud and booming, but now it's swallowed in a sea of unknown faces. Lost and overwhelmed, he plants his feet in the middle of the pavement and tries to make sense of the tops of the surrounding architecture. A group of armed watchmen walk around him, and the sight of them fills Galo with immense relief.

"Hey!" Galo exclaims. They barely spare him a glance, but no matter. "Can you tell me where the Palace of Justice is? I was summoned here by the order of—" He trails off at the stink eye one shoots his way.

Well then.

Turning around the corner, Galo finds another set of guards. He approaches them with the biggest smile he has in his arsenal. "Excuse me, I was summoned here by the order of Judge Foresight and was told to meet him in the Palace of Justice. Can you tell me how to get there?"

He's met with silence. They're all glaring at Galo, which tugs the corners of his lips down. "Country trash," sneers one.

"What—"

"Get lost, scrub. We don't need your kind around here."

Shock gives way to anger, and Galo would be down for an afternoon fistfight when the sun catches on the sword of one and glints, catching his eye. Mouth twisting, he tightens his grip on the metal of his matoi instead and turns around, determined to get to the palace himself.

Eyes turned upward, looking for a sign or a roof that stands out (surely, a place called the Palace of Justice would have some kind of fancy design), Galo almost doesn't notice him.

The vivid pink and teal of the fabrics draped on his skin is a stark contrast to the gray stone walls surrounding him. The vibrant colors swaying with his fluid movements is enough to hypnotize those watching him, and when he peeks open an eye through a curtain of mint hair and glances at the stupefied Galo, striking magenta cleanly spears through his chest.

Galo inches closer, mystified. He blindly palms his pouch and grabs several coins, tossing them into bag at the boy's feet. The whole time, Galo keeps his eyes on the dazzling display before him and almost trips, but it's worth it to see the boy's smirk up close. He extends a single slim finger, pointing straight at Galo, and smiles, and Galo just about bursts into flames on the spot. His cheeks are so warm now, and he's faced with mint green shortly after as the boy resumes dancing. A greed Galo's never experienced before settles deep in his bones, zips through every nerve in his body, leaving him tingling in the aftershocks.

A shrill whistle pierces the air. The boy abruptly stops his dancing, hands automatically reaching out to pull the drawstrings of his bag shut. He's already running towards the nearest alleyway when one of his companions trips. He doesn't hesitate in returning, gentle hands helping him up on his feet. That few seconds, however, were enough for the guards to catch up, the boy glaring up at them in defiance even as they tower over him ominously.

"Burnish scum," one spits out, hard grip leaving bright red indents on the boy's porcelain skin. There's a minor scuffle as he tries to resist being dragged away, so Galo takes advantage of the guards' distraction to roll his matoi by their feet, making them lose their balance. The boy seizes this chance to elbow one in the gut and knee the other in the groin. As they crumple to the ground in pain, he takes his companion by the hand, and together, they are lost in the shadows of the alleyways.

Galo picks up his matoi on his way to the fallen guards, reaching out a hand paired with a mischievous grin. "Hey, so I know this isn't the best time, but do you know where the Palace of Justice is?"

* * *

_"You are all cowards hiding behind your metal armor, claiming to be protectors even as you plunder from the sick and the poor. You wear justice like a badge, and yet you treat the most vulnerable with a disproportionate amount of cruelty."_

_"Silence!"_

_A single gloved fist, raised high in the air. "Justice!"_

"What do you want, soldier?"

Galo stares up at the boy—no, the man towering over him, blindsided by the soft halo that appears to surround his lithe form. A tiny part of him squirms in delight. _What a stunner._

"If I may," Galo starts, breathless, "can I have your name?"

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I'm Galo Thymos. It means 'spirit', perfect for my burning soul!"

He's leveled with an unimpressed look. "Are you an idiot?"

"No, I just said that I'm Galo!"

The other man squints at him, suspicious. Galo slowly stands up, tries his best to exude non-threatening, and weakly smiles back at his glare. "So...your name? Please?" he tries again, a bit of desperation leaking out of his voice.

Magenta eyes study him carefully. Galo's hands start to feel sweaty, then the man hums and relaxes his stance. "Lio. Lio Fotia."

"Lio," Galo tests his name on his tongue, shivers in excitement. "You're amazing."

Lio's cheeks are tinged pink in surprise. "What—what's wrong with you!" Galo wants to taste it.

"Can we—"

"Good job, Officer Thymos," booms Judge Foresight's voice from the doorway. "I knew I could count on you."

Lio growls, defenses up once again as he glowers at Galo. "You tricked me."

Galo's heartbeat runs a mile a minute. "Claim sanctuary," he whispers. Lio's eyebrows furrow even deeper in anger.

"Well, Officer Thymos?" Foresight's footsteps get louder the closer he gets.

"He claimed sanctuary, Sir," Galo loudly replies. "There's nothing I can do."

Judge Foresight breathes in, deep and furious. His nostrils flare and he spits out his next words. "Very well." With a swish of his cape, he turns to leave the church, then pauses and looks at Lio over his shoulder. "What a beautiful cage you've chosen, Lio Fotia. But it's as you've said: Burnish are meant to roam free." A smirk. "The guillotine will be waiting the moment you step out of these stone walls."

* * *

Galo weaves in and out of consciousness. In one of his few lucid moments of clarity, he registers searing pain as cold liquid is poured on his wound and the tangy smell of alcohol permeates the air. He blacks out, and in the next moment, he awakes to magenta eyes trained on him. His mouth is moving, he's talking to Galo, but Galo can't hear him over the thudding in his ears.

"I must have died and gone to heaven."

Lio blinks at him then narrows his eyes, annoyed. "If you have enough energy to attempt to smooth talk me, then I suppose you're alright." He stands up, and Galo feels a sliver of panic twitch down his spine.

"Wait, don't go—"

Lio places a delicate finger on his lips, shushing him. "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'm just going to get new bandages."

Subdued, Galo lays back down on the blanket. Lio looks even softer now, decked in warm yellow tones by the lamplight, and as he pads over back to where Galo is in soft steps, Galo is bewitched with the way Lio looks at him. Lio kneels down, still dignified despite sitting on the dirty floor, hands deceptively tender yet strong when he wrings out the excess water from his washcloth. This close up, Galo can see the calluses on Lio's hands while he takes his time cleaning the gash on his shoulder. Somehow, their presence makes Galo desire him even more.

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" Lio's deep voice rings out, hushed and measured. "What kind of soldier disobeys direct orders? Treason is punishable by death, you know."

"Soldiers are meant to protect, not to harm." Galo grits out through the pain. "If murdering innocent people is in the job description, then I don't want to be a part of it."

For a suspended moment, Lio gapes up at Galo, expression slack. His eyes flit between Galo's, considering him, then he bows his head and hides behind his bangs. Galo would have been convinced that he imagined the whole thing, if it weren't for the small smile peeking through Lio's hair. "An idiot then," Lio says, though there's no mistaking the fondness in his voice. Galo reaches out, pushing aside his bangs and tucking the strands behind his ear. His fingers dip down - initially tracing the curve of his ear, softly mapping Lio's strong jaw - ending up with his palm cupping a soft porcelain cheek. Surprise with an undercurrent of desire is an attractive look on Lio.

The moment is broken when Lio reaches up and pinches Galo's nose. "Ah—"

"Sick people are supposed to rest."

"Yes, Boss." Galo sighs. He misses the twitch Lio gives in response.

* * *

The city is on fire. The crowd is in a disarray, panic heavy in the air and choking everyone within a mile of the chaos.

Like an arrow, a clear voice cuts through the din. High above the rooftops, above the crowd, above Judge Foresight's clutches, is Lio Fotia, speaking in a steady voice and commanding attention even as the world burns around them.

"Citizens!" Lio bellows from above. "Foresight has persecuted everyone and lay waste to our once proud city, in a desperate attempt to hold onto his power. His ambition threatens to ruin us all." He raises his gloved fist high. "Will you allow it, or will you fight it?"

Lio Fotia is just one man. Smaller than most, and yet at this moment, he dwarfs them all. A flame ignites in Galo's chest, burning high and bright, threatening to consume him. He yells along to the chorus of the crowd, disarming the soldiers that come his way, shielding innocents who are seconds away from a slaughter.

Above him, Galo can hear the sounds of clashing metal. He gazes up, up above the rooftops, and sees Lio and Kray engaged in a swordfight. Every slash bears Foresight's fury, a glaring contraindication to the careful way Lio carries his blade. Foresight is skilled and would no doubt crush Lio in a fight, but rage makes him clumsy - a flaw Lio takes advantage of while he cautiously blocks against Foresight's callous attacks.

"You insolent brat!" Foresight shouts. "You and your people are an eyesore in my magnificent city!"

Lio doesn't reply, which only fuels Foresight's anger even more.

"I knew I should have executed you all when I had the chance!"

Resentment flickers in Lio's eyes, lighting up Kray's morbid smile and making dread settle deep in Galo's gut. He steps back then runs full force at Foresight, intent on striking him down.

"Yes, that's it, Lio Fotia," Kray laughs. "Hate me, come at me with every fiber of your being."

Galo can already see how this will play out. Desperate to stop it, he calls out with the loudest voice he can muster.

_"Lio!"_

Lio stops a hairbreadth away from Foresight, returning to his senses. He crouches down and juts out his leg, making Foresight lose his balance. He teeters back, the broken railing failing to support him, almost falls off but manages to hold onto a protruding stone, grasping for life. Lio stares down at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't need your help!" snarls Foresight. "Filthy Burnish, you all deserve to rot in hell—" his hold slips and he falls into the fiery pits below.

At that point, all the world is silent. Lio stands up straight, faces the crowd, and raises his sword. The crowd cheers in response.

Lio Fotia, the revolutionary.

* * *

Lio is dazzling in the aftermath, and Galo just can't take his eyes off of him. He inches closer and closer, close enough for Lio to notice him, close enough for him to extend a finger in Galo's direction, bending in a _come hither_ motion. The greed in Galo's bones tingles.

"You did it, Lio. You saved everyone."

" _We_ did it." Lio's eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and Galo is hypnotized. He goes even closer, eyes slipping shut, ready to finally taste the fire, when Lio pinches his nose, ruining the delicate moment.

"What the f—"

"If you think I'm that easy, Officer Thymos, then you've got another thing coming."

"Aw, come on!" Galo pouts.

Lio pretends to inspect his nails, then glances at Galo and smiles. "Take me out for dinner at least, and I'll think about it."

The mischief in Lio's expression is going to kill Galo. "Yes, Boss."

Lio shivers, gives Galo an undeniable look. He holds Galo's chin between his thumb and forefinger, inspecting him like one would a treasure, and even though he's at least a head taller, Galo feels so small in comparison.

"Very nice," murmurs Lio. He lets go and leaves Galo, a sway to his hips. "I'll see you tonight, Officer."

Galo's last breath leaves him with his next words. "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I've already mentally inserted GaloLio into other Disney movies (Hercules au?? ATLANTIS AU??). I'll just see myself out and into the nearest jail cell.
> 
> Guess what: this is still not beta'd :) let's just assume that all fics I churn out will forever be unbeta'd, please and thanks


End file.
